


Art: The Boyfriend Job

by sian1359



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Leverage
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for James' story of the same name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: The Boyfriend Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boyfriend Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136510) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



> This cover was done for James' The Boyfriend Job reprinted in the 2011 ConStricted By Plot zine.

[   
](http://s926.photobucket.com/albums/ad105/sian1359/covers%20and%20frontispieces/?action=view&current=boyfriend.jpg)


End file.
